You Are Beautiful in All Things
by tempusborealis
Summary: Cas wakes Dean up the best of ways. When Dean meets all his expectations and more, Cas gives him the praise he deserves.


_Tags: (light) bondage, (light) BDSM, (light) D/s, sub!Dean, dom!Cas, bottom!Dean, top!Cas, anal sex, plugs, toys, oral sex, handcuffs, blindfolds, praise!kink._

_For deancasotp_

* * *

Light touches all over his body bring Dean further and further up from the depths of sleep. Hands trail along his sides, down his stomach, up his arms as he shivers into wakefulness with a smile stretching his lips. Hands nestle in the curves at either side of the base of his neck and warm, pliant lips move against his before he can even croak out a "good morning". The lips gently work his own open, licking inside, chasing nips from deliciously sharp teeth, until Dean's breathing is heavy and he can feel a rumbling purr working itself up from deep within his chest. The hands slide down his shoulders, his arms, until they reach his wrists. Fingers wrap firmly around them and he finds his arms tugged upward and outward, spread like wings. They are pushed to continue their arcs, coming to rest above Dean's head and he uses the opportunity to stretch out his limbs but keeps his eyes closed against the contentment he feels washing over his still-waking, nude body.

The kiss breaks off and he feels a leg slung over his waist and Cas' naked weight settles on his thighs (just below where he _really_ wants Cas to be sitting). His wrists are released, but he knows better and keeps them where they are above his head. Cas' fingers trail back down his arms and there's something else – something light and barely there. The weight on his lap shifts up and he feels moist lips mouth his jaw, working up to his sleepy smile. Cas' lips hover and heat the air above his own for long moments, so long he knows Cas wants his attention and he forces his eyes open a sliver. Irises the dark blue of an early winter evening greet him above a warm smirk and Dean has just enough time to furrow his brow before something silky and red dominates his field of vision and descends, effectively blinding him.

Oh.

It was going to be _this_ kind of morning.

**Awesome.**

Gentle fingers tangle in his hair and guide his head up; they pull the corners of the blindfold (was that one of his pocketsquares?) taut and knot the fabric so that he can't even see a sliver of light around the bridge of his nose. The fingers draw winding paths across his chest. They leave for a moment and then Dean hears the clinking of light metal and he couldn't have helped the interested twitch his cock gives even if he'd tried. Cool metal encircles one then both of his wrists where they still rest above his head and there's a _click_ that sends a zing of arousal down to the root of Dean's being. His hands are cuffed together and his hips are already moving of their own accord; good _Lord_, good morning.

A few puffs at his ear are all the warning Dean gets before teeth close around his earlobe and a talented tongue traces the hills and valleys, and Cas' own heavy breathing rushes and sighs into the curves. All Dean can do is let his jaw go slack and he can almost hear the smile as Cas whispers.

"Hello, Dean. I'll be having my way with you this morning."

Dean can't help the little gasp he sucks in and then those infernal teeth are back at it, scraping along his stubble. Cas' hands slide to his hips, pushing until Dean gets the picture and flips himself over. He ends up on his elbows and knees and the hands return, pushing the small of his back lower and softly cupping each knee to move it out further. Just like that he slips into that special place and he can feel his mind emptying itself of everything but Cas. Dean settles with his back arching in what he just knows must be an obscene way, waiting for Cas.

"You're so perfect for me. I hope you understand how beautiful you are when you submit to me." He pauses for a moment, considering. "To be truthful, you are beautiful all the time. When you smile, when you laugh, when you let your guard down and allow glimpses of the kind, gentle man you truly are. You are beautiful when you kiss me against a wall, when you watch me suck your cock, when you hold me down and slide into me and tell me what a pretty boy I am and how tight I am for you." A finger runs down the length of his spine, light and teasing. "But I think you are most beautiful of all when you're laid out like this for me. Presenting yourself. Showing me how much you want me inside you, giving you pleasure and taking my own." The finger reaches the end of his vertebrae and continues down between his cheeks, along all the skin there is in its path. "Don't worry, little dove. I will give you what you need."

Dean almost loses the battle to stay on his elbows right then and there. But he would be perfect – perfect for Cas – as long as he was able. Anything to hear his words of praise and approval.

The bastard had apparently planned this out while Dean was sleeping because he didn't even feel Cas move before he hears the cap to a bottle opening and all of a sudden there are warm digits covered in cool slick running up and down his cleft. They stop every few strokes to tease little circles around the lip of his entrance, but Cas takes his time working him up. He makes these teasing movements with one hand and slides the other down and forward, along the length of Dean's achingly hard dick. Dean leans into his arms to hold himself up and drops his head as Cas' dry palm curls arpund and slides from the head of his penis in the most wonderful of movements and it's all he can do not to cry out.

"You're being such a lovely boy, Dean, staying quiet for me. You know those sounds are for when I'm fucking into you and you're saving them just like I like." Dean swallows hard and feels the glow of satisfaction warm his cheeks. Cas gives a few more long, full strokes to his dick, then leaves it behind as he uses both of his thumbs to pull at his rim. One pushes a little inside then retreats and when it returns it's wetter and colder, slides easily in to the first knuckle. He lets out a breath as Cas gently works him open. All of his attention is on that tiny piece of his anatomy; he focuses on letting Cas in finger by finger.

"Good boy, Dean. You're opening up so prettily for me."

More cold lubricant contrasting with the blazing heat Cas is drawing out from inside him and then there's something new at his entrance, pushing in wider and harder than fingers. He pants, tries to relax and take it in because it's what Cas wants him to do. Cas pets his flank with one hand as the other pushes what feels like a fairly large plug toward its goal. It's still getting bigger.

"Look at you, taking it for me. Such a good boy." His voice drops in both volume and pitch. "This is the biggest plug you've taken yet, Dean. I know we've been working our way up and it's been slow, but you're ready for this one. Your pretty little hole is stretched so wide right now, the widest it's ever been, and you're gorgeous. Breathtaking. You are molding yourself to my will and you're almost there. Just another inch and you'll have it all." Dean's chest feels like it's going to explode from the breath he's been holding for a solid minute now, struggling to let the large intruder into his body. Cas said he can do it, so he knows he can, but _fuck_. He feels cool wetness soothing the burning of his hole, gentle fingers rubbing it in and playing with his rim to get it open just that little bit more. Blood rushes in his ears and he pushes his face into the bed. He bears down and then with a sudden give his ass takes the last of the plug greedily and the toy is seated firmly inside him, huge and filling. Dean catches himself about to moan.

"_Dean_," Cas begins thickly. He feels a kiss pressed to one of his ass-cheeks and thumbs rubbing the skin there. "You were made for this, Dean."

He still hasn't moved since the plug went in all the way, can't move as his inner muscles part and get used to the new contours inside him. _Fuck_it's big. But now Cas is pushing at his hips again and slowly, breathlessly Dean rolls over onto his back so that his painfully swollen cock is pointing straight up and the mattress is pushing the toy deeper inside him as his bones settle around it. When he finds an acceptable position he draws his cuffed hands up to his chest, lets out a shaky huff, and tries to ride the line between pleasure and discomfort. It's a good stretch, though, and now the plug is pressed sharply into his prostate. Dean doesn't think he can move at all.

"You're doing so well, honey," Cas uses the pet name Dean doesn't allow in front of others but the one that secretly means the most to him. Hands pet him all over, refreshing and calming. "Tell me if it's too much and I'll take it out. But you look amazing stretched around it. And I can just tell it's pushing all the right buttons inside you. You should see how desperate you are for release. Your skin is flushed and sweaty and your cock is absolutely beautiful. You're so beautiful." Dean feels the heat of a blush spread across his face and chest. He lets out a quivering breath that quickly turns into a desperate need for air as Cas licks a stripe up his dick. "Don't come, now. But relax and take some pleasure, Dean."

The warm, wet inside of Cas' mouth is almost too much but Dean focuses on keeping his orgasm at bay. That tongue swirls and runs playfully under the edge of his crown and around his slit and he can't help but bury his fingers in Cas' hair. Cas gives a strong suck and Dean's fingers tighten sharply and he knows he's pulling hard but _goddamn it_. With each new suck or bob onto his dick, Dean tugs Cas' hair and they get into a rhythm. Cas works his way further and further down until Dean's hilted all the way in his throat. When he feels Cas swallow around him with enviable control he almost comes. It helps, though, that every time Dean's cock thinks about coming, his hole clenches and he's reminded of the large toy inside him, taking his mind off release for a moment. Back and forth his focus swings between his ass and his cock as Cas edges him up and beyond sanity with every deepthroat stroke. After the toughest delay of them all, Cas pops off and gives the head of his penis one last parting lick. Dean's body sags back into the sheets with a grunt.

"I want you to flip over one more time for me, Dean. That's my boy," Cas soothes as Dean shakily complies. He's gotten used to the plug for the most part but shifting his hips around that much just makes all its edges unerringly find his prostate. Once more he's on his hands and knees, back bowed, presenting his ass for Cas' use.

"I'm going to take the plug out now." Dean rolls his eyes underneath his blindfold. He's just grown accustomed to it and now it's going to come out, he thought petulantly. It was like Cas could read his mind.

"Oh don't worry. We'll have plenty of playtime with it later. But I want to fuck you so badly and I think you're ready to come just as much as I am." Dean bites back a groan. And then some, he's sure.

The groans make it closer to vocalization as Cas tenderly rocks the toy back and forth with words of encouragement, unseating it from the place it's carved out for itself. Slowly, inexorably, Dean's hole opens against the pressure from inside. Cas' finger runs around where skin meets silicone and chases away the bites of pain. Dean clamps down on his lip as his ass dilates around the widest part with a burn and sighs when the girth begins to decrease. Eventually he feels it slide out completely, leaving him to feel the emptiest he's ever been. "There you are. What a good boy, Dean. You're so amazing, taking all of that for me. Flawless," Cas murmurs as he traces the tip of the toy around Dean's swollen pucker, hot plastic to hot skin.

And then Cas is there, no pauses, the relatively softer but oh-so-much-hotter length of his cock sliding in to fill the large space there must be inside him. A hand glides along his shoulders, slides along his collar and comes to a rest at the base of his throat. Cas puts a little pressure there, just enough to make breathing a challenge and swallowing difficult, as if he wasn't dizzy and gasping for air enough already. It doesn't take Cas long to find his stride; he pumps himself in and out hard and fast, tilting downward so that he pounds the shit out of Dean's prostate. Now that he's being fucked, Dean can make all the noise he wants and "Cas", "fuck", "oh my God", and "**Cas**" slip out of his mouth in a variety of combinations between his moans and cries. And Cas, the bastard, knows how to work him so well. Cas can play him like a cathedral organ, pulling all the right stops, fingering all the right keys, pushing all the right pedals. So it's only a matter of time before Dean is yelping and whimpering uncontrollably as he comes in hard spurts on the sheets below him, untouched and from Cas grinding into his sweet spot alone.

He manages to stay up for the seven or eight more strokes it takes for Cas to follow him over the edge and then he collapses. After a few moments where the only sound is their twin panting, he feels hands roaming over his skin and smoothing affection into his pores. One snakes up with a key magically produced from somewhere and unlocks the cuffs. All Dean can do is lay there and let Cas do whatever he wants because for someone who hasn't been awake for all that long he is bone tired. The hands rub life back into his muscles for a minute or two and then finally move to untie his blindfold. Dean manages to flop onto his back and opens his eyes in what feels like the first time in forever, only to be greeted with the same image that was his last before being blindfolded; Cas' eyes. This time, though, they're warm and soft and the smile is beatific. He can't help but return it as Cas runs his fingers through his hair and tips his head down to catch Dean's lips in long, slow kisses.

"You were amazing, Dean. Stunning. I can't believe how perfect you were for me. I pushed you and you took it all."

Dean grins – flushed with pride and self-consciousness – and turns over on his side, pulling one of Cas' arms over his torso and tucking it under his arm. He brings the hand up further and kisses the knuckles there as Cas settles against his back, hugging Dean's body to fit into his curves and peppering his shoulders with kisses.

"I don't know about you, Cas, but I'm ready to sleep for another six hours."

"Sam will be on his own for dinner."

"Ah, well. He can make his weird tofu and quinoa-or-whatever salad things and when we get up I'll rustle us up a real meal. Hamburgers sound good?" Cas hums his approval.

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
